New Day
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: A Timberwolf x Phantom Girl fluff! Enjoy!


It had been a while, since Ultra Boy had teamed up with the Legion of Super Heroes. Now he was back only for some days and end everyone in the Legion seemed to want to congratulate him about his accomplishment οr to praise his new abilities. First of all was Phantom girl. She always thought he was cute and tended to act like a fangirl when he was around.

- Wow Jo, you have really grown up since the last time I saw you.

- You toο Phantom Girl. Is it my idea or you became pettier?

Tinya started giggling and blushing with the compliment.

The only Legionary who didn't seem to care about Jo Nah's comeback was Timberwolf. Brin was sittin quite far from the others to avoid the fuss.

"I don't understand why everyone likes so much Nah. Even Phantom Girl. He is just a show-off".

The werewolf couldn't endure this condition anymore, so he decided to go to his room and not to leave until the next morning, when the noise would have stopped.

He entered the elevator and he was going to hit the button to the 268th floor, where his room was but suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hold the elevator". Then Tinya Wazzo rushed into, accidentally tripped in the entrance of the elevator, and ending up to land right onto him.

- For God's sake, you surely do know how to make an impressive entry, he said sarcastically, surprising even himself. Usually it was Phantom Girl's job to be ironic and cynical about how stupid was something.

- Oh Timberwolf! I'm sorry but I'm in such a hurry. I must get now to my room!

- And can I ask why you nearly trampled me?

- No you can't she, responded abruptly. She wouldn't tell him that she rushed to get to her room because Ultra Boy was going to ask her on a date...

For a while nobody was talking, but the elevator was very slow. (Brainiac 5 did not have the time to fix it yet, after all the attacks by Imperiex.) Anyway somebody of the two had to speak. And, since Brin never would start a conversation, the girl decided to speak first:

- So what do you think about Jo, Jo Nah?

- What should I think? I have better things to do than thinking about that looser.

- Looser? Oh please! You know, he is pretty strong, and he has become so smart and cute and... she tried to justify her high esteem for Ultra Boy.

- Shut up _please!_

- Eh?

_"We are on the 268th level."_

Their chat was interrupted by the elevator that stopped on the level their rooms were. They both got out and walk together to their rooms

- You heard me. Can you please explain to me what is so awesome about him? Everybody is so fond of him so much, and I can't understand why.

- Come on! Didn't you see how much he changed?

- Tell me just one thing; why do you like him?

- What? I never said I like him. Tinya knew that she had told him _too_ much.

- Don't lie to me. Given that, since the time we left the bridge, you haven't stopped talking about him, how is it possible you not to like him?

Phantom Girl started feeling trapped and suffocated, having a difficulty to breath. The room started to shrink and she felt wobbly. Everything was spinning around in her mind, trying to make up a plausible excuse. She couldn't answer this question, because if she did so, she'd reveal her real feelings.

- I-I don't like him be-because...

- BECAUSE? The werewolf pressured her to continue.

- BECAUSE HE IS NOT YOU! He heard a tearful Tinya crying out. She, shocked, covered her mouth, as if she was trying to retract what she said. She had revealed the truth against her will.

- I have to go; she managed to say between sobs, and started to run as fast as she could.

- Not so fast. The boy started running after her and with his enhanced speed he reached her before she go to her room and lock the door. He caught forcefully her right wrist to prevent her from running away.

From that moment everything happened so fast that Tinya wasn't able to react. Brin grabbed her shoulders and he dragged closer to him. She could feel the warmth radiated of his body. Right away he enticed her in an unexpected kiss full of everything that they never dared to reveal to each other.

At that moment so many unknown feelings rushed into her body and soul. She felt that she lost the ground from her legs and, if he wasn't holding her she would fall. At the same time she sense his sweet scent into her mouth, filling her with energy and the thought that she could overcome no matter with whom she fought. As long as he was by her side. She hadn't felt like this before obsessed by so many emotions at the same time, the feeling she had for him and the fear of the moment he would leave.

Subsequently Timberwolf pulled away as if he was beaten by a thunderbolt. "Why did I did that? She will hate me. Or not? I don't know" he tried to figure out how to act. Confused, mumbled "I'm sorry" and hurried to leave. Phantom Girl was forced to come down to earth again and acting instantly she grabbed his arm to keep him close to her. Brin felt her tiny hand holding forceful his arm.

- You can't leave. Not yet, she said.

- Sorry, but I had to make you stop talking for moment, either way, he quickly responded trying to give her a good reason for kissing her.

- Can you kiss me again?

- Here? Are you crazy? They may see us.

- You didn't seem to care about that, before. You know you can be pretty charming when you stop behaving like the coolest of the herd. I know! Come to my room!

Timberwolf didn't have the time to approve or decline her request as she dragged him forcefully into her room and slammed the door. He sat on her bed and she positioned herself onto his legs so as to be closest as possible to him.

- Now? She asked with a impatient look.

The werewolf wouldn't think it twice. This time she was asking for it and he wasn't going to say no.

This time he started softer; while holding her hands, he laid his forehead onto hers. They spent an eternity staring deep into each other's eyes. Then he softly pressed his lips against hers, without the force he used before. He continued kissing her gently while he caressed her face and played with her hair. He had no longer to hide his feelings for her, now that she knew. He was alone on the earth with her, without Ultra Boy, Superman or whoever else she may admire. _That moment was only he and she._

As for Phantom Girl she was in the seventh heaven, being kissed by the guy she secretly liked more than anybody else. She could feel her soul absorbed by him, learning about her deepest fears and darkest secrets. There was no need for her to be afraid of anything, so long as he was holding her…

They were embraced for a long time, until they heard Brainiac 5's voice from the loudspeakers;

- Lights out in 15 minutes.

It was the notice for all the Legionaries to go to bed.

Tinya sighed.

- Do you have to leave now? Can't you stay only for a while?

- You know that rules don't allow boys and girls in the same room. Unless…..

- Unless what?

- Do you want me sleep here?

- More than anything else this moment, she responded without thinking it twice.

- Then you 'll have to help me to pick up my pyjamas. I can't go out to the hall because the others will see me.

-Here, the girl said catching his arm, we will pass through the wall and nobody will notice us.

Timberwolf caught her hand and slightly blushed.

They soon were back with his pyjamas and he put them on. Phantom Girl was in her nightwear, a semi long white dress.

- Wow, he commented, I've never see you wearing a dress before.

For a moment Tinya was too shy to look him in the eyes. She wasn't used to others looking at her with her, apart from her mother. And especially a boy that even complemented her…

- Yeah, right. Can we get into the bed I-I'm cold. She started stuttering and her voice was betraying her stress.

She layed on her bed covering her body with the blankets.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told Brin to spend the night here. I'm not ready for this." she thought.

Suddenly she felt Brin lying next to her, with his face almost touching hers.

- Ok, now what's wrong? He was confused with her reaction; she cuddled herself as closest to the wall as she could, so as to be far from him.

- Um, I might have been wrong when I told you to sleep over tonight. Don't misunderstand me, I like you but…. She started, slightly stuttering to a point that she couldn't keep on talking.

- Shhhhh, he interrupted the girl. I didn't ask anything from you. Okay?

He hugged her under the covers to help her calm down. He pulled her closer and started stroking her hair. She could sense him closer, hugging her in an effort to soothe her shyness.

In a while she was relaxed and comfortable enough. Being exhausted from the difficult day she had been through, she fell asleep in his arms…

Flash!

Timberwolf felt a bright light stroking his eyes. He covered them with his arm to protect them and slowly opened them. _"Tinya is sleeping next to me. So last night was not a dream..."_

The flash sparkled once again nearly blinding him.

- Come on Brin! Say cheese!

The werewolf looked over his shoulder only to find out the entire Legion gathered in Phantom Girl's room. What is more Lightning Lad was taking pictures of them two, sleeping together!

- Look at the lovebirds! Triplicate girl said.

- They look so cute! Her orange clone agreed.

- Garth, stop with the camera! Saturn Girl commanded. Except from Timberwolf and Phantom Girl, she also had to face the immaturity of her fellow Legionary.

Timberwolf was ready to explode. That situation lasted enough!

- First of all shut up. Can't you see Tinya is still sleeping? And secondly what the hell is going on here? He whisper trying not to wake up his girl. And you! He added, turn off the camera or I'll break it.

- Everyone calm down now, Saturn Girl said, and get out. Brin wake up Tinya. She kicked everyone else out of the room and she left too, to left alone the werewolf and Phantom Girl.

- Good morning, he said to her, softly kissing her forehead.

And a new day was starting for both of them.


End file.
